Finding Common Ground
by Tavyn
Summary: She was loud and annoying. He was boring and reserved. How did they ever end up falling in love? A story to fight post DH depression, it goes back to the beginning [LupinTonks] no DH spoilers
1. Introductions

**Author's Note:** Okay well, as this is my first ever fanfiction confetti I'm kind of new to this so things will probably get better in future chapters. I decided to write this to try and ward off post DH depression... Don't worry, there are no spoilers here (not that anyone who hasn't finished the story yet wouldn't be able to figure out what had happened just by reading summaries...) Comments and (mildly) constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Shocking I'm not J.K. Rowling and therefore don't own any of her lovely characters or settings.

_Introductions _

"Suggestions for new recruits?" Remus Lupin watched with interest as Dumbledore surveyed the silent room. No one moved. Lately, it seemed, no one knew of anyone willing to join the cause of the Order of The Phoenix. For the past five meetings there had been no nominations, and this did not bode well for the small group of people gathered at the table of number 12, Gimmauld Place.

"Well, if there are no ideas then - " the headmaster was cut off by the sound of a scraping chair. Remus turned to see Alastor Moody stand and clear his throat.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Moody's voice was gruff as he let a slip of paper fall to the table. Leaning over, Remus could see the name written in small, hasty handwriting. The cramped, looping letters seemed to represent something Lupin couldn't quite put his finger on. An ominous quiet fell over the room and for a moment, the assembled held their breath.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to speak. "Are you referring to the Auror Tonks? The Metamorphmagus?" His slow, thoughtful words settled over the group, breaking the spell the silence had cast. The table erupted with voices.

"Do you mean the pink haired witch who comes to work in Weird Sisters t-shirts?" Arthur Weasley seemed slightly aghast.

"I've seen her, she's so young," another argued. "Practically a baby, hardly out of training."

"She morphs her nose into a pig snout behind the minister's back…"

"Seems awfully immature…unpredictable…."

"I heard she left a niffler in Dolores Umbridge's office…."

"Unsuitable," Snape sneered. "She's a walking neon sign that spells 'Disaster'…."

"Yes, yes," said Moody dismissively. "Don't let her appearances fool you, Nymphadora is a fine witch and an excellent Auror. I should know. I trained her myself before I retired."

"Your protégée?" Dumbledore supplied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"One and the same," Moody agreed. "Let's face it, we're falling on hard times. We need all the help we can get, and none of us is getting any younger. It's time we brought in some new blood." No one could deny this truth. "Dora…has spirit. She would bring life to the Order, I'm sure of it. She's got trouble with authority, that's true, but it's only because she disagrees with the Ministry. I think we should give her a shot, unless anyone has any better suggestions?" his intimidating blue glass eye roved about the room, challenging anyone to disagree. No one was that stupid.

"I went to school with her," Charlie Weasley offered. "She's very talented, and very kind. I think it's a good idea."

"My cousin!" Sirius spoke for the first time. "I knew the name was familiar. Her mother was my favorite cousin. Any daughter of hers must be a good choice. (Pink hair, you say?)" he added to Arthur. Remus studied his best friend for a moment. He hadn't seen him this excited in a long time.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, regaining control of the room, "let's put it to vote, shall we? All in favor of approaching Miss Nymphadora Tonks…." Remus raised his hand and saw more than a few others do the same. "And those opposed?" Distinctly fewer hands (including Snape's, he noted with some resentment) went up. "Well that's that," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Alastor, as it was your idea, would you like to be the one to speak with her?"

Moody nodded his assent. "When should I go, Albus?"

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. "The sooner, the better, I should think," he replied. "Now, in fact, if it is convenient for you. If you hurry, you can present her tonight." The ex-Auror grunted in accordance, kicking aside his chair as he moved towards the door.

"I think it would be wise to take someone along with you," Dumbledore suggested mildly. "Just…in case." There was a murmured agreement amongst the crowd.

"Fine, fine, I'll take Lupin with me, if he's willing." Remus nodded, standing. Any excuse to escape the bickering group for a night. And besides, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious to meet this…_unique_ young woman. If Moody respected her and Snape didn't, he had a feeling he'd like her.

The two men left the kitchen and the arguments behind them, making their way through the hall and out into the welcoming night. "Over here," Moody grumbled, motioning towards the clump of trees that were used as an apparition point. "You'd better side-along," he added when they arrived, holding out his arm. "We're going to her flat, in London." He looked around suspiciously. "Constant vigilance, Lupin," he said gruffly. And with that, they disappeared into the dark.

"I've never met a Metamorphmagus before," Remus mentioned as they approached a small apartment building from the side.

"I wouldn't say it like that to _her_ if you have any sense of self-preservation," Moody laughed. "I don't think she'd appreciate it. Although I don't think she's ever met a _werewolf_ either," he pointed out. Lupin's thoughts did a double take. He hadn't meant it as a bad thing, but when the ex-Auror put it _that_ way, it seemed like he and this mystery witch had something in common. Well, sort of. Except that being a Metamorphmagus was special, and well, being a werewolf was…well… Remus was shaken from his thoughts as a shock went tingling up and down his spine.

"Damn it all, Nymphadora," Moody cursed. "I'm too old for this. It's a search spell," he added to Lupin. "Anyone with unfriendly intentions would get something much worse than just a shock…I have to hand it to her though, that _is_ some nice spell work, not that I'd ever tell _her_ that…" he continued muttering to himself as the pair climbed a set of wooden stairs. At the top, Moody put his hand out to keep Lupin from the landing. "Wait. If I know Dora she'll have some other tricks in store as well…." He pulled out his wand and whispered some anti-curses under his breath. "Good," he grunted in approval. "Come on, then."

Moody pounded his fist against the door. "Nymphadora, I'd like a word," he called. Nothing. "Dora! Open up!" his pounding became more insistent. _Crash._ Remus cringed at the distinct sound of breaking china, followed by a long string of curses in a woman's voice. "Coming!" she shouted, "Hold on to your buttocks, I'm coming already! Argh!" There was a loud thump, as though someone had fallen over. Moody rolled his eyes.

"Who's there?" The young woman seemed to have finally made it to the door.

"It's me, Nymphadora, Alastor Moody, and a friend." There was silence.

"What's my middle name?" she said at last. Moody groaned.

"Cassandra, after your grandmother," he said, sounding distinctly annoyed. "Now open up!" There was a pause.

"You know, I think that might be common knowledge, what's something only Moody would know?" she sounded rather weary, Lupin thought, like she was less happy about the conversation than Moody was.

"You wanted to be a healer until you were sixteen," he said after thinking for a moment. "When your sister was killed by a runaway death eater trying to bring back the old ways. That's when you decided to become an Auror." The door swung open, revealing a young witch in a sweatshirt and shorts with mousy brown hair sticking up in every direction. She had heavy, sleep-filled eyes and dark circles that seemed to prove she could do with a solid eight hours. Moody looked a little taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" he asked. She wrinkled her eyebrows in question at the look on his face, and then with a spark of realization, she closed her eyes and shook her head a little as though clearing her thoughts. As she did so, her wild brown hair flattened and fell nicely about her shoulders, changing to a light purple color as it went. When her eyes opened again, they were light and alert, although there were still circles beneath them.

"Yes, I was, but that's alright," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here? I've missed you!" She threw her arms around the intimidating figure of the ex-Auror, apparently unconcerned. Moody's glass eye swiveled in all directions, shocked at the gesture.

"Uh, fine, right, I have to speak to you, uh, if you can," he stammered shaking her off. "It's important." Remus was unable to stop his laughter – he'd never seen Moody look so flustered.

"Oh, wotcher," she said, looking around Moody at Lupin. "Who's this?"

"This is Remus Lupin, my associate. Here for extra protection. He's a werewolf," he added conversationally, "but don't worry, he's more bark than bite and dead useful."

Nice to meet you," Remus said sheepishly, trying to sound apologetic for Moody's less than tactful humor.

"Introductions later," said Moody gruffly, ushering the woman back inside. "Remus, wait here, we'll only be a moment. Alert us if there's any trouble." The two of them disappeared inside the apartment, the expression of blatant curiosity lingering on the young woman's heart-shaped face.

The night might have seemed quiet to an ordinary person, Remus thought to himself as he waited on the landing. Although he didn't like to talk about it, his furry little problem actually had its advantages sometimes, especially close to the full moon, as it was that night. His eyes could see uncannily in the dark, better than if he'd been wearing night-goggles. He could smell steak cooking on a grill two miles away. If the situation called for it, he knew his reflexes would seem almost…inhuman. _Probably why Moody asked me to come_, he thought. And of course, he couldn't help his heightened sense of hearing either. Which is how he came to hear every word spoken on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Mad-Eye, work has been god-awful lately, I didn't mean to give you such a hard time," Remus could hear Nymphadora saying.

"_Hard time_? Are you joking? It was damn sensible of you. It's not like I haven't been impersonated before," he pointed out. "Anyway, work is that bad, eh?" Remus smiled as the woman gave a long, drawn out, overdramatic groan.

"Moody, you don't know the half of it," she said. "They've got us running all over the place on wild goose chases, it's just ridiculous. I mean, if I were doing something _useful_ it wouldn't be so bad, but right now the job's just pointless. I'm at the end of my rope, to be honest." There was a pause, filled only by the sound of someone making tea.

"So you believe Dumbledore and the Potter boy?" Moody's gruff voice could be heard at last.

"Of course!" she cried, sounding clearly offended. "What other explanation is there? The ministry is bloody blind. Ad besides, the day Dumbledore is wrong about anything is the day I willingly let people call me Nymphadora." Suddenly there came the sound of crockery falling to the floor. "Oh _no_! Not _again_!" And breaking into a million pieces, he thought.

"_Reparo_," Moody said. "Forget about it," he added. "So…you're disappointed in the Ministry. What are you going to do about it?" Nymphadora audibly sighed.

"I don't _know,_ Mad-Eye, I wish there was something I _could_ do. But if I'm too obvious about my feelings at work, I'll lose my job. And shallow though it sounds, I really do have to pay the bills _somehow_. But if I didn't I'd quit in protest. I became an auror to help, to fight for a brighter future. But I may as well be sitting around on my arse for the amount of good I'm doing." Remus listened as Moody shuffled closer to the woman, probably to put his hand on her shoulder.

"What if there _was_ a way you could help, without losing your job?" he asked her.

"What…what do you mean?" She sounded hopeful.

"Nymphadora - " "Tonks," she interjected. He snorted. "Whatever. Have you ever heard of The Order of the Phoenix?" There was silence, and Remus imagined her bright eyes widening in shock.

"You mean…you mean…the _secret_ organization that fought Voldemort in the first war? Weren't you in it before?"

"Before, yes. And still. Dumbledore has got the old gang back together. And we're looking for new members." The excitement was positively palpable. Remus could almost _feel_ the young witch smiling.

"And you…you thought _I_…" she drifted off, obviously unable to finish the sentence.

"I thought you might be a good witch for the job, yes," he concluded. "What do you say?" There was more crashing pottery as the woman stood and overturned her coffee table.

"Sign me up!" she cried. "Yes, I want to help! Of course! I'm honored," she finished, her sincerity clear.

"Fine, fine, good. Hurry up and get ready then, if we're quick we can initiate you tonight. And oh, _reparo_," he said again. "Go on then, I'll be outside." Remus subconsciously moved away from the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Moody appeared in the doorway.

"Well?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"She's coming," he said, probably knowing that Lupin had heard the whole thing. They stood waiting for a few moments, until the purple-haired witch came crashing through the door, closing it behind her.

"Come on then, let's go," she said with a huge smile on her face, wearing considerably more appropriate clothes than she'd had on the last time he'd seen her. Even still, he wasn't sure that combat boots, faded jeans, and the bright orange t-shirt (which clashed magnificently with her hair) did the trick either. Fortunately, she pulled on a black robe over these, which seemed to make her look _slightly_ more mature.

"Lupin will go on ahead with you," Moody grumbled, fishing for something in his pockets. "I have to stop somewhere on the way. Constant - "

"Vigilance, we _know_, Mad-Eye," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly…" she muttered to herself.

"Listen, you should know better than most, Nym - "

"Tonks!" she insisted. "You know how much I hate my name but you insist on using it," she said, sounding put-off.

"Don't act like a baby, Dora," he retorted. Remus almost laughed – to the casual observer, one might think the two were arguing, but he could distinctly hear the tenderness to Moody's normally gruff tones. Lupin hadn't thought the ex-Auror could've had a soft spot for _anyone_, but clearly this colorful witch was an exception.

"Well, should we get going then?" Remus finally interrupted the pair. They stopped mid-sentence – they'd obviously forgotten he was even there.

"Right you are, Lupin," Moody agreed. "Tonks, don't worry, you're in good hands. Meet you there." He turned on the spot and disappeared into the night.

The Metamorphmagus and the werewolf stood in awkward silence for a moment. "I'm Remus Lupin," he reminded her, offering his arm.

"I'd prefer if you just call me Tonks," she said, taking it.

"Alright then," he agreed. "Shall we be off?" She nodded, and Remus had to admit he admired her courage. Most people were at least a _little_ put off by the werewolf thing, but she seemed to have forgotten about it completely. He was suddenly overwhelmed by her presence for half a heartbeat, and then they too were gone, leaving the quiet city street completely deserted.

Lupin and Tonks stood outside Number 12, Grimmauld Place as Tonks watched the building force itself between Numbers 11 and 13 with no small amount of awe. Her arm was still clasped tightly around Remus's, he noticed with some amusement – she was clearly nervous.

"Ready?" he asked kindly.

"As I'll ever be…" she replied with forced brightness.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," he reassured her, although he didn't really think it helped. "Oh, and I should probably warn you about your cousin," he added as the thought struck him.

"My cousin?" she asked.

"Sirius Black," he clarified. "It's a long story – I'm sure he'd love to regale you with it sometime – but he's actually innocent. Framed, as a matter of fact. This is his house, and you'll get to see him inside." From the corner of his eye, Remus noted the shock and joy as her features curled into a smile.

"That's fantastic!" she cried. "I mean, not that he was framed and spent, what, a dozen years in Azkaban?" she added, "but that he's innocent. That's really, really great. Mum always knew he could never have done all that stuff – she's been convinced for years they had it wrong, oh I can't believe it! I mean, yes I can, but obviously it's very surprising, and wonderful, I'm really glad…." She drifted off, lost in thought. _What a chatterbox_, Lupin thought. _Sweet though, I suppose_, he amended. He'd have to reserve judgment for the young woman until later.

"We should probably go inside," he said, motioning to the door.

"Oh right! Right…" And with that they passed into the menacing house. At Lupin's sign, Tonks followed suit and crept through the dusty front hall. Or well, _started_ creeping, one should say, since she hadn't even taken three steps when she tripped over the umbrella stand. Though he didn't know it at the time, one day in the near future Remus would come to realize that this, along with the ensuing screams from Mrs. Black's portrait and Tonks's profuse apologies, would become something of an arrival ritual.

In the kitchen again at last, Lupin watched with mild interest as each member of the Order was introduced to the bubbling witch in turn. All thoughts of nervousness forgotten apparently, her enthusiasm was positively infectious. After the introductions were complete (finishing with none other than Sirius Black, who had caused Tonks's smile to widen to almost an impossible length), she said a small piece about herself and how she was overjoyed to join the Order's cause. No one could doubt her sincerity.

So it was with that, at the close of the meeting, Dumbledore pulled out a large, old roll of parchment and a dark red quill. At the top of the parchment Lupin could see (though his memory served just as well) the mission statement and oath each new member of the Order read upon initiation. Below this were all the signatures of the original Order, including his own and Sirius's…and James's and Lily's…. And below that was a line, underneath which was a small amendment to the contract, stating the renewed efforts of the group, along with the signatures of all the current members, many of which were duplicates of the names above. It was here that Tonks signed her own, full name (though she despised it) and officially joined The Order of the Phoenix.

Remus studied her signature for a moment before Dumbledore rolled the parchment away and called the meeting adjourned. There was something about the way the letters seemed to move and change while remaining completely stationary that intrigued him. Long after everyone had left (he hadn't even noticed Moody's return, though he shook his hand and said good-bye all the same), Lupin found himself still wondering about the cheerful young witch. Even when Sirius finally dragged himself up to bed, Remus sat alone in the kitchen for a while, trying to figure out what it was about her….

Eventually he gave up, unable to decide anything at all. With a shrug and an internal sigh at himself, he climbed the stairs to his room where his comfortable bed waited with the rest he would surely need to prepare for the full moon so close at hand. _I shouldn't bother myself with it,_ he thought, _she's just the newest member of the Order, nothing too exciting, or important._

Although this thought did not seem to do her justice.


	2. Seeing in Pink

**Author's Note: **First, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their lovely thoughts. It was amazingly encouraging and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up, I actually wrote it twice. The first way didn't really seem right though, so I had to start over from scratch, and this is what I got. I hope you like it as much as the first chapter. Meanwhile, as always, comments and criticism are very welcome and helpful :D

**Disclaimer:** It's six in the morning, and I'm still not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Seeing in Pink_

"…See that awful story in the _Prophet _today? They just get worse and worse…"

"…Poor Dumbledore, he deserves so much better than that…"

"…So I told Anthony, I said you stick that chicken there and you'll wish you'd…"

"…Oh look, isn't that that Tonks woman? She's on time, and to think I bet Kingsley 10 sickles she'd be late, guess I'll be paying…"

Nymphadora Tonks (just Tonks, if you please) was milling about the drawing room of number 12, Grimmauld Place, listening to the buzzing voices in her ears and feeling slightly sick. By a happy mistake, she'd ended up in the dreary house fifteen minutes early for her first real meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. The slip of paper Kingsley had left in one of her reports that morning had said six-fifteen, but when she'd arrived in a rush of panic and pink at six-thirty (_late, late, late)_, a kind, elderly witch she _still_ couldn't remember the name of had informed her the meeting wasn't due to start until six-_forty five_. Tonks had a feeling 10 sickles and pride had to do with that slight error.

She'd long ago mastered the art of morphing her ears to an unnoticeable angle that helped her overhear private conversations, but even her ordinary hearing wasn't poor enough to block out the many times she heard her name repeated as she circled the room alone. The young Auror couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so self-conscious.

"…Nymphadora Tonks, yes, the new member, don't you remember?"

"…What's she wearing? Have _you_ ever heard of 'The Kooks'? Is that a band or a culinary group?"

"…Her hair is giving me a craving for bubble gum, have you got any?"

"…A mistake, I'm telling you, I don't know _what _Moody was thinking, you'll see…"

"…She can't be worse than Mundungus though, right?"

Tonks scanned the room, looking for anyone, _anyone_ she could talk to, a horrible sinking sensation evaporating all the excitement she'd built for tonight. When Mad-Eye had shown up on her doorstep four days before (almost scaring her to death with his pounding and yelling) to invite her to join the Order, she'd never been happier. She'd been thrilled to be part of the time-honored group of exceptional people set on changing the world. And signing her name to the contract had been empowering – she'd felt part of something bigger and better than herself, giving her the warm glow of pride and purpose she'd carried in her heart like a secret since that night. But now she felt like a little kid again, the subject of bored gossip.

She turned and saw Remus Lupin standing in a corner with Bill Weasley. She remembered with a smile hearing his quiet laughter come out of the shadows that night on her landing. There'd been something warm and sincere about it – the laughter of someone who rarely has opportunity to laugh.

This memory was marred however by Moody's tactless introduction of the man that Tonks could still hear ringing in her ears: _"This is Remus Lupin, my associate. Here for extra protection. He's a werewolf." _Though she'd been shocked to find a werewolf on her doorstep, she could only relate to how awkward he must have felt.

It seemed to her that Mad-Eye took sadistic joy in creating uncomfortable situations. She herself had been on the receiving end of many similar introductions in the time she'd known Moody. For example, _"Ah! Here yes, this is Nymphadora Tonks, my trainee. She's really very talented but she'll do anything to fool you into thinking she's not - always tripping and stumbling around and whatnot. She's a Metamorphmagus, you know, so you'd think she could morph some solid legs, but no…" _was how she'd met Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

At the moment, Tonks hadn't had the time to think much about it. Here was a man with her mentor, and if Moody trusted him, there couldn't be any other question about the matter. It wasn't until later that she reflected how blunt Mad-Eye had been. Lupin, she thought, _should_ have been able to tell her himself. After all, it must have been something like a secret for him. She probably should have found out after they'd gotten to know one another a bit, after he trusted her or knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be upset with it as she supposed most other people would be. Although Moody _did _have twisted logic when it came to these sorts of things. In his mind, Tonks was certain, it was all bets off, all cards on the table, open honesty from the very beginning. And she supposed that did have its merits too.

It was at this point however that she was rescued from her reverie in the form of a familiar, smiling face.

"Tonks!" Charlie Weasley had appeared from somewhere in the crowd. _Saved, _she thought, relieved.

"Charlie!" she cried, throwing her arms around the fit redheaded man. "How've you been? Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you last time, how's Romania?"

"Fantastic," he replied, "I absolutely love it. I'm staying with Bill for awhile though, so I can help with things for the Order. How're you? I can't believe you're an Auror, that's really great!"

She beamed. "Yes, but you know work is terrible lately. I'm so happy I could join the Order, get a chance to actually do something _worthwhile_…"

They were interrupted by the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black, announcing a new arrival.

"So sorry," said Dumbledore pleasantly, entering the drawing room. "I keep forgetting about that lovely portrait… Shall we move into the kitchen for the meeting?"

After thinking of nothing else in the four days since her impromptu induction, Tonks felt the meeting was slightly anticlimactic. True, it was fascinating to listen as the other members gave descriptions of things they'd learned about the movements of the dark side, but it was all mostly speculative, and some speakers were positively dull. It didn't help that she couldn't really participate in the conversation - or remember ever being more tired in her life. For several weeks now the normally vivacious witch hadn't gotten more than four hours a night, and she was beginning to feel the strain. In fact, she'd felt almost ill lately, but she supposed there was little she could do.

Part way through the meeting, Dumbledore asked if there were any suggestions for new recruits. Tonks felt every eye on her as he said it, making the ensuing silence all the more difficult to bear. She supposed this must have been how _she'd_ been elected, and wondered vaguely to herself for a moment if there had been a vote or something about it, and if there had, who _hadn't_ voted for her…

At the close of the meeting, assignments for "guard duty" were made. There were two things the Order wanted watched at all times: one was a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, and the other was Harry Potter.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, "You are still recovering from the other night, is that correct?" he asked politely. Tonks realized he must mean the night of the full moon.

"Yes, I am," Lupin responded quietly.

"In that case, since you are lacking a partner, why don't you and Miss Tonks take over watching Mr. Potter for the _Blue_ guard block this week?" he suggested. The guard duty schedules, Tonks found out that night, were divided into color-coded time blocks to make sure that no one had to be on watch longer than anyone else. Most people were assigned in pairs for the blocks, based on what hours they were available. The blue block, Tonks saw by looking at the schedule Dumbledore had given her, was mainly from about seven or eight at night to about twelve or one in the morning, depending on the day. _Great,_ she thought, _more late nights_.

"Yes, that's fine," Remus agreed, looking her way.

"Is that alright with you, Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, uh, yes that works for me, thanks," she replied quickly, nervous at being addressed by the headmaster.

"Very well," Dumbledore concluded, "new schedules take effect on Monday. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your weekends, everyone…" There was a loud ruckus of scraping chairs and scattered chatter as everyone stood up and began making their way from the kitchen.

"Oh Nymphadora!" Tonks turned to see a dark haired witch who she thought might be called Hestia flagging her down. "Good luck on your first night of guard duty, and oh, nice trick with that niffler! You show them, missy." She disappeared into the group, leaving Tonks completely flummoxed. _Niffler_…?

"See you on Monday, Tonks, sorry about the mix-up with the time…" Kingsley Shaklebolt nodded to her as he left.

"Hey Tonks, we should go out to dinner sometime this week, while I'm in town," Charlie Weasley called from her right. She nodded and smiled, glancing at his father trailing along behind him. He saw and smiled as well.

"Arthur Weasley," he said, reaching over shoulders to shake her hand, "sorry you haven't met my wife yet, she's been busy making last-minute arrangements for the children to come stay…anyway, it's nice to have you in the Order, see you next time…" he drifted off as they too were pulled into the crowd.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Mad-Eye, who gave her a small, lopsided smile and a wink before shuffling off. Where was he _before_ the meeting when she'd been feeling so alone? She was glad she'd at least be able to see more of her mentor now that they would be having meetings and Order duties together though. She hadn't realized until he'd shown up on her doorstep just how much she'd missed him.

"Oi! Cousin!" she spun on her heel and saw Sirius Black smiling and waving to her from the back of the kitchen. "Get over here!" he added. It was a challenge, Tonks thought, since she was almost _out_ of the kitchen, to make her way through the noisy group in the wrong direction, but eventually she made it through, finding herself face to face with her laughing cousin.

"Merlin!" he cried, taking her hands and spinning her around, "I haven't seen you since you were this big!" He held his hand at his waist. "And now look at you!" His smile faded as he did, however. "You look completely exhausted," he added with concern, faint crease lines appearing in his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him brightly. "Work has just been…well, difficult lately. I'll be _fine_," she told him with conviction.

"If you say so," he replied doubtfully. "Oh, do you have work tomorrow?" he added, regaining his smile.

"No actually, I don't, thank Merlin," she said, relieved. She'd almost forgotten herself. Tomorrow was Sunday, blissful Sunday, the only day she had off that entire week. _Damn Ministry_, she thought with no small amount of venom.

"Excellent! Then you _must _stay and catch up for awhile, I absolutely insist!" Sirius walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, reiterating his demand.

"Alright," she agreed cheerfully. "I'd love to." It wasn't as if she'd had any other plans for tonight (besides sleeping).

"Good, good, sit down! I'll get us some drinks." Tonks did as she was told while Sirius rummaged about the cupboards for glasses and various bottles.

"Oh, where were you before the meeting?" she asked him as the thought occurred to her, settling in her chair.

"I was having a drink here in the kitchen with Moody, he tells the best stories, the crazy git," he replied. _Well that explains where Mad-Eye was as well,_ she thought. For a few moments Sirius worked in silence, adding bits of this and that to the drinks like a mad scientist.

"_What_ are you putting in that?" she asked at last, curious beyond belief.

"I wouldn't even ask him, if I were you." Remus Lupin appeared in the doorway. "Nice of you to see everyone off, Sirius, they're all gone now." He too sat down at the table.

"Oh come on, Moony, they're grown-ups, they can see themselves out. Besides, why should I play host when I have _you_ around?" he retorted, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

Remus shrugged, leaning his elbows on the table and placing his forehead in his hands. "Suit yourself," he muttered, mostly to the table.

"Come, come, Moony, have a drink," Sirius chided, placing a tall brown mug in front of him, full of a mysterious dark liquid. "You too, Tonks-y. You look like you could _really_ use one," he added, giving her a drink as well and sitting down next to Remus with his own.

"Thanks," she said wryly, taking a sip. "Uck! What's _in_ this?" she cried as the dreadful stuff burned down her throat.

"Told you," Remus smirked.

"It does take a bit of getting used to," Sirius admitted. "But trust me it's just what the Healer ordered." There was silence as they each contemplated their drink.

"So," Sirius said at last after taking a sip, "do you remember the day we met, cousin?" he asked. Tonks smiled at the thought.

"Of course," she replied, "the first and only time before now, right? It was practically the most exciting day of my childhood," she added, with only the _slightest_ bit of sarcasm. She almost meant it.

"Your sixth birthday party," he reminded her.

"Yes," she agreed, "and you were the only one who came." She took another tentative sip of her drink. Perhaps it was an acquired taste.

"Ah, that's because the rest of our family are psychos," he said dismissively. "Anyway, who else do you need when you've got me?" He grinned and took a huge gulp of his own drink.

"Very true," she agreed, raising her glass to him. "You do make for a lovely party guest. If I'm remembering right, you managed to destroy the entire back yard," she said lightly, laughing at the memory.

"In less than an hour!" he added. "But only for the entertainment of my favorite baby cousin," he justified.

"It _was_ definitely the most fun I think I'd ever had," she agreed, "my mother cried for _hours _when she saw." They all laughed, including Remus.

"What on earth did he do?" he asked, looking back and forth between his friend and Tonks with interest.

"Well, Moony, if you must know, I _believe_ it involved something like…transfiguring large rocks into baby ducks and rabbits (or other cuddly animals of that nature), streamer spells, dragon fireworks, a few small water falls, candy volcanoes… You know, standard party magic like that …" he drifted off with a mischievous grin.

"Don't forget about that great black dog," she added. "That must have been hard to transfigure. That's what did most of the damage," she went on, "I rode around on its back. Remember?" she questioned at the suddenly serious looks on the two men's faces as they exchanged significant glances.

"…Yes," Sirius agreed eventually. "That's another story actually. But I need to be a little more drunk than this to tell it," he added. "Anyway," he said, clearly changing the subject, "I didn't _only_ cause mayhem that day you know. As I remember I gave you a little cousinly advice as well." He grinned, and Tonks practically spit out her drink.

"Oh Merlin, and to think I'd almost forgotten about that," she laughed, even though this wasn't the case at all. She could remember the conversation she'd had that day with her cousin with unusual clarity. It had meant more to her than he could know.

"The neighborhood kids were giving you a hard time," he reminded her.

"Yes," she agreed softly, lost in thought.

"They were teasing you about your morphs," he continued. "Actually, it sounded like they were rather cruel for such young children, calling you…what was it?" he paused, trying to remember.

"A freak," she supplied.

"Ah yes, that's just terrible. So you refused to morph your features." He tilted his head and looked at her in a new light. "I'm glad you've gotten over that," he said, staring pointedly at the bubbly light pink curls tickling her chin.

"Well, you convinced me not to let anyone bring me down," she reminded him quietly, her voice sincere. She was suddenly very, very tired. "You told me my morphing was a gift, a way to show who I was on the inside to the rest of the world." She could feel a great pressure closing in around her head and on her chest and had to struggle to get the next words out. "You…practically…changed…my life," she managed to say, with a small, forced laugh.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Sirius's jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Tonks, what happened to your hair? Did you mean to do that?" He and Remus were exchanging worried glances. Tonks grabbed a pink curl to see what he meant, confused. Except that it wasn't a pink curl at all – it was a long strand of light, dusty brown hair.

And then all of a sudden, everything was too much for her. She felt with some detachment as her body slipped off the chair and fell to the floor, could hear distantly as though through a great tunnel the cries of Sirius and Remus and their scraping chairs as they jumped up in shock. Then the world went black, the pain of her fall nothing but a dim and fading memory in the dark.

* * *

"Is that her natural hair color?" 

"She's a _Metamorphmagus_, idiot, they're _all_ her natural hair colors."

"Well yes, but I meant -"

"I _know_ what you meant! Just shut up, will you?"

"You know, this is probably your fault, you should have let her go home. Anyone could see she was exhausted,"

"Shut up, I was _trying _to be polite."

"And that toxic drink of yours couldn't have helped either,"

"I said, _shut up_. If anything it's the only reason she made it _this _long. Oh look, I think she's coming around…"

Tonks shifted a little in pain, trying to block out the voices above her. Her head hurt. Correction, her entire _body_ hurt. "Ughhh," someone moaned. _Oh_, she thought, _must have been me_. And with that thought she shot back to the present, her eyes blinking open.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius sighed, relieved. "That was one nasty fall you took there, how do you feel?" he asked with an unusual amount of concern.

"Like hell," she choked out, although it was an enormous understatement.

"Good, then you know you're alive," Sirius said in a falsely bright tone. "Come on then, let's get you up to a bed," he added, motioning to Remus to help him get her up.

"No!" she said immediately. "I mean, no, thanks, it's just," she paused, glancing around at the gloomy, dark kitchen. She didn't think she could sleep in this house without having nightmares. "…It's just I really would like to sleep in my own bed tonight, if you don't mind…" she finished, a pleading tone to her voice.

"Of course," Sirius agreed kindly as he and Remus helped her up. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" he added.

"Yes, yes, I'm _fine_," she said, standing on her own. "Well, it's been fun, gentlemen, but I think it's my bed time now…" she faltered, swaying on the spot and nearly falling – thankfully Remus caught her instead.

"You're burning up!" he cried, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, I'm rather hot," she joked feebly, trying and failing to stand without Remus's aid.

"I'll take you home," Remus said decidedly. "You'll never make it on your own. Will you be alright for awhile without me, Sirius?" he added to his friend.

"I'm a grown man you know," said Sirius sourly. "Yes I'll be fine, go on, before she collapses again." He motioned for them to get going.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back soon, no getting drunk without me…" Remus warned, supporting Tonks as they slowly moved towards the door.

"You want to get drunk with me Moony? I'm touched," Sirius said in mock sincerity.

"No, I have to be around to make sure you don't do any damage to the house or yourself. Or drink us dry," he added as an afterthought, and then they left the very put-off Sirius to his own devices.

It quickly became very clear that Tonks was little more than dead weight. It wasn't as though she wasn't _trying_ to walk, it was just that her body had suddenly become far too much for her to support, even with Remus's help.

"This is _never_ going to work," he muttered to himself. "Here, stop. I don't even want to try these stairs…" She stopped what little movement she'd been attempting. Bending over, Remus placed one arm around her back and one beneath her knees and scooped her up, holding her bridal-style. "Alright?" he asked her.

"Peachy," she replied, placing her arms around his neck comfortably. "I'm really fine, you know, you don't have to _carry_ me," she tried to convince him.

"No, trust me, I'm doing a favor to us both. This is easier." He carefully made his way down the outside steps of Grimmauld Place and across the street to the apparition point. Really, Tonks thought, he _did_ seem to have very little trouble with it. _Maybe werewolves are stronger than normal men – or more muscular…_ she thought, and then internally laughed at herself. She was never going with so little sleep again – she was becoming quickly insane.

Safely inside the trees, Remus gingerly placed her back on the ground. "I think apparating might be safer if we're both standing," he explained. "Ready?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in concern that seemed a great deal more natural than her cousin's had been. She nodded, and with a _crack_ they were back on her own street.

The trip to her flat was another mini adventure. Remus carried her the entire way, although the going was still fairly slow. Tonks rested her head on his shoulder eventually, reflecting on how gently he was holding her. _This really makes me wish I had a boyfriend, _she mused, the thought surprising even her. Although it was true, she realized. Except that her boyfriends weren't normally the chivalrous type who would kindly carry her home when she was sick. They were normally the loud, rude type who would kiss first and ask questions later - and then play loud screaming music until her head wanted to explode. _A change would probably be a good thing,_ she realized.

Intensely aware of Remus's arm around her waist and heartbeat in her ear, Tonks was lost in sleepy thoughts of faceless kind and polite men who would care for her the way men so rarely did. _What a silly dream,_ she thought, her eyelids drooping.

The pair moved quietly down the street, the warm summer's night enveloping them in darkness. There wasn't a word spoken between them the entire way, although the silence seemed to simply compliment the peaceful moment. At the door, Remus let her down so she could fish around in her pockets for her keys, though his hands never left her waist (_so I don't fall over. Which I would,_ she reminded herself). Once the door was open, he picked her up again, swinging the door shut with his foot.

"Er, your bedroom is…?" he let his question linger.

"The couch is fine," she replied, pointing at the sofa only a few feet away.

"Are you sure? It's not much farther to your bed…" he offered.

"It's a very comfortable couch," she assured him.

"If you insist," he said, carefully placing her on the blue cushions and covering her with a nearby afghan. "Here, I'll go make you some tea," he offered, not waiting long enough for her to protest. After only moments, it seemed to her, he returned with a steaming mug of tea and honey. "And you'd better have some chocolate as well, I know from experience that it always helps." He removed a large slab from his pocket and hovered by her side for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, I'm rather bad at healing spells…I'd give you one but I think I'd only make things worse…"

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged. "Really, thank you, you've been so kind to me already," she pointed out. "I'm really grateful…" she drifted off, realizing again how deep her fatigue really was.

"Well, if you're alright, I suppose I'll get back to Sirius now," he said doubtfully after a moment, moving slowly backwards to the door.

"Wait," she blurted, just as his hand reached for the handle. "Please, don't…don't go…don't leave me…" Tonks had no idea where this burst of helplessness had come from. She was fine, would be fine. "I mean, I'm sorry, you can go it's fine," she tried to correct herself, but the damage was clearly done.

"No," he said forcefully, taking much more purposeful strides back to the couch and sitting down on the floor beside her. "No, I'd like to stay for awhile, until I'm sure you're alright," he added more softly. "You should eat some of that chocolate," he suggested, breaking off a segment and offering it to her. She took it, biting off a small piece. She _did_ feel a little better she thought, finishing the portion off and settling into a couch pillow.

"Thank you," she repeated some time later, meaning it with all her heart.

"Not at all," he replied, seeming just as sincere. "You know, I can't remember the last time Sirius has seemed so happy. It's like he was his old self tonight," he reflected. "So really, it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_."

Tonks snorted. "I didn't do anything special…" she drifted off. They sat in silence a little longer until she spoke again. "Actually, I feel so guilty," she confessed, sudden tears threatening to spill. "I gave up on him, Remus. He really _did_ change my life. And I turned my back on him. I didn't want to, and my mother always _said _he was innocent, but after awhile I stopped believing it. I gave up on him. I let the Ministry's version of the story convince me. How could I ever, _ever_ have doubted him?" She felt a single tear escape and burn down her throat as she fought to hold off the rest. She'd been feeling endless guilt about this lack in faith since the moment Remus had told her Sirius was innocent.

"I did too," Remus said softly after a pause. "He was one of my best friends, and I believed it of him too - probably a lot more easily than you. But you can't be so hard on yourself, the events were immensely convincing. It's alright; Sirius is a good man. He understands. The important thing really now is that you love him just as much as you did when you were a small child. He really needs that in his life, since the rest of the world still believes he's a manic. Just be a friend to him _now_. It really helps," he concluded, taking her hand for comfort.

She nodded, wiping away her only escaped tear. "Thanks," she whispered. They were quiet for a long time after that, Remus still holding her hand, until finally Tonks drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

When she woke the next morning, the light was streaming warmly through her windows and he was gone. She didn't understand her slight feeling of disappointment when she realized this. The mug of tea and unfinished chocolate had also been cleaned up, she noticed. Her head was pounding. _You don't even know him, idiot,_ she berated herself. _He just did his friend a favor by taking his cousin home._ She stood on shaky legs, taking the afghan with her, and stumbled into her bedroom, collapsing again on the unmade bed. _But I can't remember the last time really _anyone_ has been that kind to me,_ said a smaller, quieter voice in her thoughts. _It's still stupid,_ the other part countered.

She threw the comforter over her head and tried (without success) to simply forget the entire thing.


	3. Concidence and Incidence

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again to everyone who has kindly reviewed the last two chapters. All your encouraging thoughts have been endlessly helpful. I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am :D Anyway, there's not much else to say except I hope you like this chapter as much as the first two (I think it might be my favorite so far). As always, I'm still new at this, and anything you might have to say would be deeply appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: It is now one in the afternoon...yet mysteriously I am _still_ not J.K. Rowling. I had a dream I had dinner with her once. Does that count?

* * *

_Coincidence and Incidence_

"Blimey that cousin o' yours, Sirius, hope I'm not offendin' you or nothin', but I'd fancy a drink of _her_…" Remus Lupin watched Mundungus Fletcher laughing over an early morning Firewhiskey with distaste. He was nursing possibly the worst headache of his difficult life, and of course it was _just_ his luck that that siphoning dung heap of a man had chosen _this_ morning to grace Grimmauld Place with a visit.

"Yes she is rather attractive, runs in the family I think," Sirius replied lazily, leaning back in his chair with a graceful ease that seemed to illustrate his point.

"Yeah, yeah, but can ya imagine?" Dung prompted, leaning forward with a devilish glee in his beady eyes. "I mean, a _Metamorphmagus!_ Jus' think," he repeated, lowering his voice to a conspiring whisper. Lupin wondered if Dung had ever had a _decent_ thought. "Oh, what a lucky bloke who gets with her, I can jus' see it…I mean, she can change _anythin'_, oho…think o' the curves…endless legs…perfect lips…perfect _hips_…perfect - "

"Dung, if you say _another_ word I will hex you into oblivion." Remus had grabbed the dirty lump of a man by his shirtfront and was holding his wand steadily at his forehead.

"Are ya…are you _threatenin'_ me, Lupin?" Dung cried, astonished.

"That's not a threat, _Dung_, it's a promise," Remus replied. His voice was calm and stoic as usual, but underneath that he was _so_ irritated with this whimpering excuse for a man he could have gladly turned him into the pile of sludge he knew he _really_ was.

"Yes really, Dung, I'd appreciate it if you didn't have any more naughty thoughts about my _cousin_," Sirius interjected pleasantly, entertained by the situation.

"Merlin's buttocks I'm sorry," Dung amended, "I didn' mean to get on any sore nerves or nothin'…" Remus released him from his death grip and pocketed his wand.

"Sorry," he said grudgingly, reluctantly returning to his own chair.

"'S alright," Dung said apprehensively, probably afraid that any wrong move would set Lupin off again. "I think I best be goin' now though, long day you know. Anyway, uh, so long then, mates…" Dung scurried out of the kitchen and out the front door with speed one wouldn't have thought possible from someone of _that _physique.

"Rotten pervert," Remus muttered as soon as he was gone. Oh how he wished he'd hexed him when he'd had the chance.

"Amusing though," Sirius countered with a mischievous grin.

"Oh _you_ would think so," Remus spat, annoyed.

"Touchy, touchy. Why so moody today, Moony? It's not even that time of the month." Sirius laughed at his own feeble joke.

"Spare me." Remus shot a glare at his delighted friend.

"What _is_ wrong with you? You've been like this ever since you got home at what was it, three, four in the morning? What were you doing with my cousin anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"I _told_ you," Remus sighed, exasperated. "I walked her home. I made her tea. I - "

"She could still walk, collapsing every five seconds like that?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Alright, I _carried_ her home," Remus amended, "that's not the point. I took her home and - "

"Oh you _carried_ her, how _gentlemanly_ of you," Sirius said with a sly grin. He was _mocking_ him.

"It was easier, alright? And then I felt bad leaving her alone, she was so ill…I fell asleep for a couple hours, okay? And then I came home. You don't have to be so bloody inquisitive, Sherlock." Remus was thoroughly aggravated. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten so worked up over something so small. And the worst part was, he had no idea _why_.

"If you were so worried," Sirius challenged after a moment, "why didn't you just stay with her all night? I'm sure you would've loved the opportunity to play Mother Hen. Bring her breakfast in bed, that sort of thing. Why didn't you?"

Remus opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. The trouble was, he didn't really know the answer to that question himself. Just as he couldn't put a finger on the source of his short temper, especially since he normally took pride in being such a mild mannered person. He thought of telling Sirius this, but one look at the smirk on his handsome face changed his mind.

"I couldn't very well leave _you_ alone for that long, could I? And I was right! You were here drinking up a storm the entire time I was away. If I'd been gone much longer who knows what you might have done." Remus felt the mistruth slide over his tongue.

"Oh yes, heaven knows I might have retreated to my bedroom in my sullen drunkenness and gone to sleep like I usually do," Sirius agreed in mock concern.

Remus couldn't even bother with a response. Instead he got up from the table to make himself more tea, fuming the entire way.

"You know," Sirius reflected conversationally, "You probably haven't missed your opportunity to dote – I'll bet she's still in bed. You could bring her soup or something remedial like that. Go check on her, make sure she's doing alright." Sirius gazed knowingly out at Remus from beneath his shaggy dark hair. "I'm sure she'd be very…_grateful_," he added, finally bursting out in the laughter he'd clearly been hiding for some time.

"You're unbearable," Remus muttered. "I'm going for a walk until you can get a hold of yourself," he added, deserting his unfinished tea and stalking out of the kitchen, Sirius's maniacal laughter haunting him the entire way. In the hall, he stopped at Mrs. Black's portrait and, with something of a vindictive smile, shouted "GOOD MORNING, MRS. BLACK!" right into the curtains. He felt better closing the door on her piercing screams.

Outside it was a lovely day, the mid-morning light casting a golden haze that complimented the cloudless skies above. The trees around the square shook in a light breeze that countered the warming sun. All this perfection seemed to be the opposite of how Remus felt, he thought, taking long, purposeful strides in no particular direction.

He still didn't even understand _why_ he was so annoyed or how he could've let Dung and Sirius get under his skin like that. There was just no reason for it. _Oh, there's a reason,_ said the honest part of his brain. _You feel guilty._

Remus fumbled for a piece of chocolate from his pocket. He supposed this could be the only answer. And it was true. He didn't know how he could have left Tonks by herself like that, after she'd asked him so sincerely to stay. True, he'd waited long after she'd fallen asleep, drifting on and off himself until he finally managed to leave, but he still felt almost like he'd…_deserted_ her. It was silly, he thought, but while carrying her she'd seemed so small and defenseless, and he'd wanted…to _care_ for her, to return her to the witch who could take on Mad-Eye Moody. Which also made no sense, he argued, since she wasn't even really his friend, just the cousin of a friend, more like…

These rambling thoughts plagued him as he wandered the city streets, taking turns at random and not paying attention to where his feet were leading him. He was just beginning to feel lost when he noticed a familiar apartment building off a side street. _Of all the coincidences_… It was the same building that held Tonks's flat. _If fate exists,_ he thought darkly, _it probably wants me to go see her_. And with this justified reasoning, he took the familiar path to her flat for the first time in the light of day.

Standing on her landing and feeling insufferably uncomfortable, Remus checked his watch (_12:45, how long have I been walking?_) and forced himself to knock (rather a good deal more politely than Moody had done the last time he'd come calling).

After a moment's pause, he heard Tonks's voice from somewhere inside call out "Ugh, who _is _it?" He couldn't help but smile, she sounded so endearingly annoyed.

"It's Remus," he called back, "I came to see how you were doing," he added.

"Oh," he heard her say to herself, slightly startled. "Alright then, let yourself in." He tried the silver handle and found to his surprise the door was, in fact, unlocked.

"Hello?" he called, stepping into the flat and closing the door softly behind him. It looked a good deal different by day, he thought. Directly in front was the main room, which, he could see by the light of the two large windows on the far wall, was a cheerful creamy yellow color. There was the blue wrap-around sofa he'd put Tonks to sleep on only hours before, he remembered, with a large bookshelf full of CD's and books and a stereo he hadn't noticed before on the wall behind it. To the right lead to her tiny kitchen, but it was from the left that the tired figure of Nymphadora Tonks appeared through an open doorway.

"Wotcher," she said softly, a curious expression on her heart-shaped face. She was wearing what looked like awfully comfortable light blue pajama pants, he realized with some embarrassment, and a light pink spaghetti-strapped camisole top, he observed with even _more_ embarrassment, Dung's perverted thoughts ringing in his ears. It seemed like she had only the long, dark hair he was sporting today to cover her bare shoulders. She raised her eyebrows at him and he realized with a start he'd been staring.

"Oh, uh, your hair," he said at last, gesturing to her head, "You're feeling well enough to change it again, then?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no," she replied, sounding deeply irked. "It's stuck like this," she added, glaring at a strand of dark brown, nearly black hair. "It usually sticks on this or that awful mousy brown color when I'm sick or stressed or upset, depending on, oh I don't even know what," she prattled on, still shooting her hair dirty looks. "It's terrible."

"It suits you," he said before he could stop himself. He definitely hadn't meant to say it, but the dark hair did look very nice on her. He could feel himself color a little at his slip.

"Oh," she replied, sounding startled, yet somewhat pleased. "Uh, thanks," she added. "Would you like some tea?" she offered suddenly, motioning to the kitchen.

"Oh, no thank you," he declined, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, see if you needed anything. Are you hungry?" he added, "I could make you some lunch if you'd like," he suggested.

"It's fine," she said, shaking her head. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll survive."

"No really, I insist," he persuaded. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason it was deeply important that she let him do her this small favor.

"Well, if you _really_ want to, what kind of girl would I be if I turned down food?" she acquiesced brightly, her features spreading into a grin.

"Good," he agreed, unable to help smiling himself.

Remus soon found that Tonks's cozy kitchen offered little in the way of food items. "Do you _ever_ eat?" he muttered, rummaging through empty cupboards.

"Nonstop," she laughed, "but I'm a terrible cook, really, so mostly I grab take out or go out with my friends when I can. There might be some pasta in that one there," she added, pointing to a cabinet on Remus's left. Happily, there was, and after a little more searching he was able to find freezer-burned broccoli in the icebox.

"_Bon appetite, mademoiselle, c'est _uh, broccoli pasta," he laughed, setting her plate down on the table awhile later, after the dish had been prepared. "Sorry, my French is decidedly patchy. Like many things I own," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh wow, this is actually really good!" she said, surprised, taking another bite.

"Don't sound so shocked," he teased, pleased in spite of himself.

They spent a cheerful lunch together, their conversation mostly consisting of good-natured jokes about Remus's cooking prowess and Tonks's barren cupboards. When they finished, Tonks insisted on helping clean up, which ended in something of a soapy, watery disaster.

"There should be a law against you going anywhere near a sink," Remus laughed, covered in bubbles and half soaked.

"There is," she agreed, "I'm a convicted felon," she added between giggles, seemingly unable to stop. "Hm, you seem a little dry to me," she suggested mischievously, splashing him with even _more_ soapy water.

"You do know this means war?" he asked seriously, dumping a pot _full _of watery bubbles over her head. She shrieked in indignation and grabbed the sink hose, shooting at him with sinister glee.

In the end, they both found themselves laying on the slippery ceramic tile floor, shaking in laughter and sopping wet. "Never again," Remus said gravely, gasping for air, "Never again will I agree to let you help clean up." He continued to laugh, flicking his wand lazily as the dishes finished cleaning and drying themselves and then floated away to rest neatly in their correct places. Another flick and the floors were dry. Finally, he sent a soothing wave of warm air rushing over to dry them both.

"Mm, that's better," Tonks sighed, closing her eyes in content.

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot _you're_ supposed to be resting!" Remus cried. He could've hexed himself for being so careless. "I'm so sorry I - "

"Don't worry about it, I'm feeling a lot better," she stopped him mid-apology. "Actually," she added, screwing up her face in concentration for a moment. The front strands of hair framing either side of her face turned light pink.

"Stylish," Remus complimented.

"_Accio spoon_," she said, inspecting herself in the silverware. "Well, that'll do for now," she admitted.

"Let's get you back to bed though, you really should be saving your strength," Remus suggested mildly.

"Don't coddle me," she countered. "Well. Alright," she conceded after a moment. "But only because I _am_ a little tired." They walked back through the front room.

"Well, I actually should probably go now," Remus realized a little sadly. He felt bad now for walking out on Sirius and leaving him alone all day, in a house he _knew_ he hated.

"Alright," Tonks agreed. "Thanks for stopping by and making me lunch. See you tomorrow for guard duty?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Remus said with a little surprise. He'd almost forgotten that he and Tonks would be working together for the next week. For some reason this little reminder seemed to raise his spirits. "Yes, come around 6:30 if you can, and then we'll be on our way. Rest up and feel better," he added, moving towards the door.

"Yes, sir!" she said in mock seriousness, giving him an exaggerated salute. He smiled softly to himself and went out into the afternoon light, feeling considerably better than he had only a few hours before.

* * *

The first night Remus shared guard duty with Tonks was the best night of duty he'd ever spent. The second night was even _better_ than the first. By the third night, he was positively looking _forward_ to the normally dull and tiresome job as the highlight of his day.

It wasn't that they ignored their duties to have a good time. Quite the opposite actually, they were always what Tonks liked to call "constantly vigilant". It was simply that somehow, waiting and watching for evil that was unlikely to come was more pleasant when she was around – normally he took duty alone. She had a way of creating meaningless chatter that set him at ease without becoming distracted, of making him smile and look on the light side of things when everything seemed endlessly dark. She seemed to be wholly bright, from the inside out right down to her colorful hair, and it made him happy to think someone like this could exist in a world full of such horrible people. Made him think they stood a chance.

It was on night four that their skills were tested for the first time.

"Poor Harry," Tonks was saying. She and Remus were huddled under Moody's invisibility cloak, doubly hidden by some large bushes in the back garden of the Dursley's tidy house, watching the boy from his bedroom window. He was staring off into space, one of his favorite pass-times of late.

"He does have a great deal of conflict in his life for such a young person," Remus agreed solemnly.

"It's not fair," she pouted.

"No, it really isn't, but he does wonderfully, given the circumstances. It's not fair that James and Lily never got to see him grow up either, they would've been fantastic parents. But they knew what the risks were, as do we all… Still, I miss them everyday…" he drifted off, thinking about the sacrifice his dear friends had made.

"You know, it sounds awfully cheesy coming from me," she started after awhile, "but Moody likes to say that the people you really love tend to influence you a lot. So of course, they will…inevitably…change things about who you are and who you become. And like that, even if they die, they will always live on in _you_ because without them, you'd have been a completely different person." She was staring thoughtfully at her shoelaces, her eyes wistful, when Remus finally managed to look at her. "I'm sorry," she added when she noticed, "that probably doesn't make _any_ sense. It was a lot better when he said it," she laughed softly at herself.

"No, it made a good deal of sense. And he's right. Hm, I didn't know Moody could be so sentimental," he reflected.

"It's very rare," she agreed with a grin.

"You two seem awfully close," he mentioned conversationally.

"He's almost like a second father to me." She wrinkled her forehead in thought. "You know, it wasn't like that at first. Oh no," she glanced at him mischievously. "I have it on good authority that the ministry only paired us together because they wanted to get rid of us _both_." She grinned, and Remus wondered how she could be pleased at this thought. "After a year or so of training, it was pretty clear that I was a lost cause," she explained, "and Mad-Eye was well, off his rocker half the time. They thought by putting us together that _he_ would frighten me into quitting and I would annoy and irritate him into an early retirement."

"What happened?" Lupin asked. "Seems like such a splendid plan," he teased.

"It would have been," she agreed seriously. "After about two months with him I was definitely ready to pack my bags. And he was completely over the edge. One night, we were on a case and I ruined it by tripping over an empty soda can. The guy we were tailing heard, of course, and got away. That was just the last straw for Moody. He took me back to Headquarters, sat me down, looked me square in the eye, and asked me what on _earth_ had possessed me to sign up for Auror training. It wasn't an insult either," she added, at the scandalized look in Remus's eyes. "It was a serious and very valid question. So I told him about my sister…how she and her fiancé and some of their friends had been murdered walking home from dinner one night, late. For no reason." Her voice was subtly bitter as she continued boring holes into her shoes. "For no bloody reason at all. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and then they were gone, killed by some maniac who fancied himself to be the next You-Know-Who." She was silent for a moment, reflective.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He knew it wouldn't, couldn't help, but he really was.

She nodded. "I told Mad-Eye how after she died, I was crushed. My big sister, my best friend…" She sighed. "I told him how I didn't want anyone to have to feel like that again, as much as I could help. How I wanted to do everything in my power to keep more innocent people from dying, to protect people from losing the ones they loved for such stupid, selfish reasons. Even if it meant dying myself."

She looked up at him then at last, a smile on her lips, her spirit restored once more. "And that's when he decided he would do everything in his power to make sure I became the very best Auror I could be. I did really well after that, with his help. I mean, it was never easy, we still got on each other's nerves all the time and everything but…I don't know what would've happened to me if it wasn't for him."

"I'm sure you would still have become a quite capable Auror," Remus reassured her. He was absolutely certain of it.

"Maybe," she said doubtfully, smiling at her memories, "but I still - "

"Quiet," he whispered suddenly, stopping her mid-sentence. He thought he'd heard something. She pulled out her wand, alert as well. There was silence all around as he listened intently, his entire body tense and ready for whatever might be waiting.

_Rustle rustle_. There! Less than five steps away in the nearby bushes, there was definitely something…or someone…in hiding. He glanced at Tonks. The look on her face told him she'd heard it too.

At Remus's signal, they carefully and cautiously drew closer to the sound, clutching their wands fiercely, both their hearts practically breaking out of their chests. Remus was _just_ prodding aside a bit of bush to reveal the source of the rustling when suddenly a great giant beast leapt up out of the dark, its silhouette outlined in the night, dark and menacing.

They leapt back in shock, fumbling on the ground. Tonks let out the soft beginnings of a scream but Lupin covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head slowly. He'd already realized the "giant beast" was only Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, out for a hunt.

Lupin and Tonks exchanged glances for a moment, his hand still over her mouth, their pulses still racing. It took all their courage not to laugh.

Back at Grimmauld Place after the shift had ended, Tonks and Lupin stumbled into the kitchen, releasing their laughter at last and somehow, it seemed, unable to stop.

"What are you two so cheerful about?" Sirius asked suspiciously as they gasped for air.

"It…was…just…" Tonks stopped trying to explain, giving into her giggles and collapsing into a chair.

"An owl," Remus finished for her, bending over and clutching at his sides.

"I see," Sirius said skeptically after a moment, rising from his own chair and heading to the kitchen door.

"You two…" he stopped his train of thought, shaking his head. "The world is simply too crazy for me anymore. I'm going to bed." With that, he turned and left them to their laughter.

* * *

Remus was worried. Now, it was fairly common knowledge that he was, by nature, a worrier, but this feeling of intense unease went far beyond his normal standards. He sat in his chair at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, silently worrying and decidedly not paying attention to the meeting around him. Nothing was amiss, exactly, except for the absence of one particular pink-haired witch.

He wouldn't be _as_ worried, he thought, if her missing presence hadn't been made all the more tangible by the fact that Dumbledore was gone as well, off on important business. To everyone's dismay, Snape was presiding over the meeting instead.

He glanced up and down the table, studying each gloomy face in turn – Snape had that effect on people – and tried to decide if anyone else had even noticed she was gone. Mad-Eye _did_ seem a little more uptight than normal, he thought, but this too might simply have been due to the dark, cynical potions master. He wondered how _anyone_ could not realize immediately that she was absent though; without her bright clothes, hair, and attitude, the room was distinctly lifeless.

He tried to convince himself that she was simply running late, as she seemed wont to do, but the meeting was almost over, and he couldn't see Tonks missing without a very, _very_ important reason. Just the night before they'd scared themselves on guard duty over a mere owl, but Remus was immensely aware of just how _real_ the danger was. So as each second ticked by, he worried, hoping beyond hope that nothing was wrong.

"…Undoubtedly this information will become priceless in use against the Dark Lord…" Snape was droning on importantly, bringing the meeting to a close in perhaps the most long-windedly way possible. "…So we should all be - " The potions master stopped short, and evil smirk curling onto his face.

Remus turned to look in the direction of Snape's eyes, the hairs rising on the back of his neck of their own accord. Tonks was standing in the doorway, her skin pale and ashen, positively wilting under Snape's delighted glare. Something was _definitely_ wrong, he thought, noticing her shaking hands as she opened her mouth to speak. She never got the chance.

"Meeting adjourned," Snape sneered. "I will see you in the other room, please, _Nymphadora_." The way he drew out the syllables in her name made Remus's skin crawl. Tonks reluctantly followed Snape into the hall, but Remus would have given anything to shout a warning or stop her.

Most of the other people in the room seemed to have the same sort of feeling, glancing around at one another, uneasy, uncertain of what to do. Unlike the rest, however, Remus was unable to stand around and wait. He made his way into the hall as well, following the sound of voices from an upstairs parlor.

"…Unacceptable," Snape was saying.

"Please, if you'd just - "

"There are _no excuses_!" Snape cut off her pleas angrily. "You'll never change, will you, _Nymphadora_. Always late or missing lessons – but this is _not_ school! This is not a _game_! You are unfit for this organization. It is beyond me how Dumbledore could have allowed it, certainly had it been up to _me_ it never would have happened…" He paused for a moment at this tantalizing thought. Tonks jumped at the chance.

"Please - "

"You're an _unsuitable_ - "

"Just - "

"_Intolerable_ - "

"Listen - "

"Insufferable, _miserable_ excuse for - "

"I think that's enough, Severus," Remus stepped into the room at last, unable to stand listening to Snape attack the shaking Tonks any longer.

"Remus," she whispered, relieved at being rescued. Snape ignored her.

"The _girl_ has to learn she cannot act like a _child_ any longer if she's going to work for the Order! She has to take things more _seriously_," Snape countered, visibly upset that Remus had interrupted.

"I think you might be taking things a little too far," Remus disagreed, the calmness to his voice masking his anger. "Perhaps if you gave her a chance to explain…?" At this point, many others had entered the room as well, having followed Remus from the kitchen. Snape seemed loath to continue his rampage with so many witnesses.

"I was attacked," Tonks said at last, finally able to get the silence she needed to speak. "I came home after dinner to change and there was a man in my flat."

"Did you see who it was?" Snape asked intently, all signs of reprimanding gone.

She shook her head. "No, it was too dark. I don't think he expected me to show up – he seemed really surprised to see me. He…he shot the killing curse at me but…but I blocked it…I tried to stun him but I missed and he jumped out the window." She took a deep breath. "I'm late because I followed him…he _ruined_ my apartment…I almost had him for awhile but he apparated before I could catch him." She paused, and Remus could feel his own heart racing. "I'm sorry," she added softly, playing with her fingers nervously and looking down.

The silence that hung in the air was thick and palpable. The room was completely still as everyone digested her words. Remus felt certain that _now_ was a good time to worry.


	4. In Which No One Interferes

**Author's Note: **To quote a very wise man, "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." More on this later.

**Disclaimer: **It's five in the morning and yesterday I registered for school. I think that _proves_ I'm not J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_In Which No One Interferes_

"She's _lying_." Snape's indignant voice cut the silence that had fallen over the room. No one answered. He scoffed. "Oh please, can't you see?"  
Nymphadora Tonks stood quietly in the center of a circle of onlookers, awkwardly playing with her fingers and wondering how things had gone so perversely wrong. She listened as Snape attacked her with a feeling of cold detachment. "It's obvious," he continued, aghast that no one else could understand. "She is only trying to cover up her tracks! Clearly a poorly executed trick." He glared at her. "Everyone knows it is _impossible_ to block a killing curse." He paused to let his words sink in. "And _this_ is what the Ministry is trying to pass off as an Auror," he sneered gesturing to her with disgust. "She can't even _lie_…" The room broke out in shocked whispers.

"I…but…" Tonks sputtered. She couldn't find the words. Somehow her tongue seemed swollen, huge, and unable to express coherent thought. Had she really said that? The night's events had already turned into a horrible blur she couldn't distinguish. Try as she might, she couldn't even remember what she'd told Snape…she'd just needed to explain herself so badly, and he'd been so awful to her…she hadn't been able to think straight…

She could feel more than hear the whispered doubts swirling around the room and her throat locked tightly, constricting so much she could barely breathe. She desperately tried to make sense of the words and events swirling around and around her… A stranger in the dark…Crashes and yelling…Flashing light…Explosions…A worthless, tearful chase…The startled faces of the Order as she tried to explain…

"Surely, _Severus_, you don't really believe Nymphadora would make up a story about being _attacked_ just to get out of trouble for being _tardy_," Moody stepped forward to argue, anger clear in his gruff tones. Tonks felt a rush of gratitude towards the intimidating man. He, however, didn't even spare her a glance – he had both eyes boring vicious holes into Snape.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Snape replied easily, unfazed.

"Well you're a bloody fool," Moody growled, his normal eye narrowing to a glare. "And a power hungry snake if ever I saw one, getting so upset over lateness," he added.

"I am not the one making up stories to get out of a tight spot!" Snape fumed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, _Snivellus_," Sirius spoke up, his words dripping with unspoken meaning.

"_Please_, Black, at least I'm not the one sitting at home like a _coward_," Snape replied coolly.

"No, you're the one out there doing Merlin-knows-what! _I_ wouldn't put _anything_ past _you_ - "

"Please!" Tonks couldn't bear to stand by and watch as the argument escalated for her sake. Snape rounded on her.

"Don't even _try_ to fool us anymore,_ little girl_," he hissed, drawing closer and closer to her shaking frame.

"Leave her _alone_, Severus," Remus warned, but Snape ignored him and continued advancing on Tonks, his arms slightly outstretched as though preparing to reach out and –

"What is the problem here?" Dumbledore swept into the room, his polite words full of authority. Snape stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned to face him.

"Miss Nymphadora here missed the meeting. She _claims_ to have been attacked. I have reason to believe otherwise," he explained, trying to regain his composure.

"I see," Dumbledore mused, his eyes traveling first from Snape, then to Sirius, on to Moody and Remus and finally to Tonks in turn, as each of them was standing at the center of the room. His watchful eyes seemed to fill in a good deal of the missing details.

"Well then, Tonks, would you mind giving us your version of the events?" he asked her kindly. She opened her mouth but found her voice had deserted her. Snape was glowering evilly over her, surrounded by the questioning stares of the Order. She wanted to run and hide and never return.

"Or perhaps, you might find it easier to show us instead?" Dumbledore gazed at her knowingly. He pulled his wand from within his robes. "Do you know what a pensieve is?" he added, muttering a few words under his breath and then pocketing his wand once more. A moment later Fawkes the phoenix arrived in a blaze of fiery glory, dropping a stone basin into Dumbledore's waiting hands. Tonks nodded in astonishment. She knew what a pensieve was, alright, but she'd never actually _seen_ one…

"Very well," Dumbledore said, placing the pensieve on a nearby end table. "Do you know what to do?" She nodded again, placing her wand to her temple. It was extraordinary, Tonks thought, that even magic could sort through her jumbled and stressful mind, but with a small amount of tugging she managed to extract the flowing, silvery memory. She pushed it deep into the swirling mass.

"I think Severus and I will go, if the rest of you would please wait for a moment, we shouldn't be long…" He and Snape dove into the basin.

"It's all right now, Tonks," Remus said softly to her, over the sound of the suddenly loud voices echoing through the room. "Don't let Snape get to you." She tried to give him a smile in return for his kind words, but thought she probably only managed a grimace instead.

After what felt like an eternity, Dumbledore and Snape reappeared at last.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said gravely, "You and I shall have to have a long chat later. I think the man may have been an old enemy of yours, a death eater. You would not have recognized him, Tonks, although you might have met him before." His words answered the unspoken question in the crowd, launching another round of hurried whispers.

"This will need to be further discussed of course," he added, "but now is not the time. I think everyone should be getting home…I will let you all know if there is a meeting held before the scheduled one on Tuesday. Goodnight, goodnight…" Reluctantly, people began trailing out into the hall.

"Oh, um, Professor Dumbledore?" Tonks finally managed to find her voice as the room emptied (Snape had been the first one to leave). He turned to her with a soft expression.

"Yes, my dear, we need to talk. Just wait until the last stragglers have gone. Oh and you know, I'm not your headmaster anymore, there's no need to use stuffy titles any longer." He eyes twinkled with a hint of amusement. "If you wish, however, of course you may do so." They waited until the last of the members were leaving the room. "Oh but please, Alastor, Remus, Sirius, the three of you should stay." They nodded, and Sirius went to close and firmly lock the door.

"Now then," Dumbledore started, "what was it you were wondering, Tonks?" he asked politely.

"Oh uh, Sir, I was just wondering, if you could help me…maybe…sort out what happened, a little," she said apologetically.

"Why don't you replace your memory?" he suggested. "I find taking a break from these sorts of things usually helps." She did so and with startling clarity found things beginning to make sense again.

"He shot a _hex_ at me," she said, remembering, "and I blocked it. Then he tried the killing curse but it was right as I was tripping over something so it missed. That's when he jumped out the window." She began laughing suddenly, the whole ordeal simply too much for her. For once, her clumsiness had actually _saved_ her. Mad-Eye gave a few gruff laughs as well, and Sirius smiled hesitantly. Ironic though it was, the others seemed unable to find the humor.

"Yes, well, this does leave a great deal to be discussed," Dumbledore continued, "Tonks, I believe it is unnecessary for me to tell you that it would be unwise for you to stay at your apartment any longer. Even if you could, that is, which seems doubtful at present," he added thoughtfully.

"She could stay here," Sirius offered brightly. "There's plenty of room, no better protection to be found." He seemed pleased at the thought, but Tonks found herself immediately rejecting it. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of living with her cousin; it was just that she'd already caused so much trouble…how could she impose? Then there was the fact that Remus lived here as well, and somehow the warm feeling she received when she thought of sharing meals and a living space with him made her…apprehensive, at best.

"Oh no, Sirius, I can't," she said regretfully, shaking her heard. "…It's too much trouble, I'd break all your dishes…I'd be in the way…I trip over _everything_…you don't want me staying here," she rambled on, listing all the reasons he should take back his offer.

"Ridiculous," Sirius brushed her arguments off. "You're staying here, and that's final. I won't have your silly excuses either, cousin."

"Yes, Tonks, you should stay here, it would be the safest thing for you, I'm sure. Plus, if you stay with anyone else they'd probably be in danger as well…but not here. And it's close to your work, you know... It wouldn't be any trouble." Remus's quiet voice startled her. If _he_ wanted her to stay too, then…how could she say no? And anyway, like it or not, he was right about putting her friends in danger, and she couldn't afford another place of her own so soon…

"Well…" she said hesitantly, "I guess…when you put it _that_ way…it might be a good idea," she conceded.

"Excellent," Dumbledore agreed. "I was hoping things would work out nicely like this. I think perhaps Alastor and Remus would be willing to go with you to recover some of your belongings in the morning. Meanwhile, you should probably alert the Ministry, Tonks, they like hearing about these things." He turned to Moody. "Now, Alastor, I thought you might accompany me for a drink. We have a few matters to talk about, I believe." Moody grunted in agreement. "Well then, we shall bid you three goodnight now," he finished, shrinking the pensieve with a flick of his wand and pocketing it while moving towards the door with Mad-Eye in tow.

"Goodnight," Tonks murmured. Her stomach fell as he left. How had she gotten herself into this mess?

"Now that those old fogies are gone," Sirius began after a moment of silence, "Why don't we break out the Firewhiskey and celebrate another _thorough _bashing of Snape and a delightful new houseguest?" he suggested cheerfully. It seemed like a perfect idea.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tonks to begin forming an odd, yet comfortable routine at Grimmauld Place. In the mornings, she, Sirius and Remus would share a sleepy, quiet breakfast before she stumbled off to work. When she returned in the evenings, Remus (or occasionally, when he was feeling unusually helpful, Sirius) would prepare a warm meal. It was refreshing for Tonks, who was used to living alone and take-out, to have a little company – especially that of the two cheerful ex-marauders. They seemed to take ridiculous pleasure in regaling her with some of their more…_creative_ school pranks, which always made her laugh. Afterwards, in distinctly better spirits than normal, Tonks would go off to guard duty – this week she was paired with Arthur Weasley. She'd been a little disappointed at this for some reason, though she couldn't think why, since Arthur was a kind man with a pleasant nature, and easy to work with. She supposed it was simply because…well, if she were to be honest…she missed working with Remus.

Which brought up another issue. After only three days of living in the same house as the man, she had decided there were three things about him that bothered her to absolutely no end. The first was the way his bangs fell across his face, like when he made tea or told a story or smiled his warm, kind smile. The second was the way she felt instantly better the moment he entered a room – his polite, gentle manner and easy smiles a better tonic than the chocolate he constantly handed out. The third was the way she felt distinctly wilted after she'd gone too long without seeing him. Yes, it was certainly a problem, she thought, and probably for the best that she'd been partnered with Arthur for a while after all. And besides, Remus always waited up for her anyway, with a butterbeer or cocoa if she wanted – and of course, a smile. Worrisome, she thought. Very, very worrisome.

After less than a week at her temporary home, the house received even _more_ guests. Tonks, of course, had no idea that this was even happening until she returned from work one evening to find a plump, smiling, red-haired witch buzzing about the kitchen and humming to herself instead of the two men she'd grown accustomed to seeing.

"Wotcher," she said quizzically, alerting the woman to her presence. The woman glanced over her shoulder from her work and raised her eyebrows, Tonks assumed, at her long, deep blue hair. (_Rather tame today_, she thought idly.)

"Oh hello there dear," the woman greeted her cheerfully, pulling out a chair and motioning for her to sit while summoning a cup of tea and a bowl of fresh, piping hot soup. "You must be Nymphadora, I've heard so much about you from Arthur and Charlie and Sirius and Remus, everyone speaks so highly of you. I'm Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife." Tonks sat down in front of the soup and tea, returning the bright smiles of the kind woman – her enthusiasm was positively infectious.

"Very pleased to meet you," she replied sincerely, "Oh but please, just call me Tonks," she added. She took a sip of the soup at Molly's encouragement and instantly felt her whole body warm and relax. "This is superb," she complimented, taking another sip. "Thank you so much! This is really just what I needed. But ah, to what do I owe the pleasure, exactly?" she added, confused at why the kind woman was in the gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld cooking her soup.

"Well, didn't anybody tell you?" Molly asked, furrowing her brow. "The children and I have come to stay for the summer holidays! Oh, and Arthur as well of course but he's so busy I doubt he'll be here much. Dumbledore thought it would be best, and besides, this place is in dire need of a woman's touch," she explained, glancing around at the grimy kitchen with disdain.

"Oh," Tonks managed, surprised, "well that's lovely – ah, children?" she questioned. Just then, as if in answer, the racket of several pairs of footsteps made its way down from an upper bedroom, growing louder and louder until a gaggle of red-haired teenagers burst into the room.

"George, that's _my _Sneakoscope, you give it back to me now," demanded the youngest, a girl.

"Well, load of good it did _you_, seeing at how easy it was to steal. Honestly, you should be _thanking_ me, I did you a favor – you're far better off without such a false sense of security," one of a pair of identical twins argued, holding a Sneakoscope high above his head, out of reach of the younger girl.

"Well that's not fair," Tonks commented, pulling out her wand. _Accio_, she thought, the tiny ball rushing into her outstretched hand.

"Neat trick!" a third boy applauded as the rest finally turned to see her sitting at the table.

"Wandless magic, Ron," said another girl, her bushy brown hair marking her as the only non-redhead in the bunch. "Honestly," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but still!" he argued. "Can _you_ do that?" He turned to Tonks. "Who're you?" he asked her curiously.

"Children, this is Nymphadora Tonks. She's a member of the Order. An Auror as well, in fact, like Mr. Shacklebolt." Molly leapt in, introducing Tonks to the group.

"Please," Tonks added, "just call me Tonks – Nymphadora is such a stuffy name." She waved her hand, dismissing the very thought.

"Thanks for that," the red-haired girl said appreciatively as Tonks sent the Sneakoscope zooming back to its rightful owner. "And oh, you have very cool hair, you know, I like it a lot," she added with a large grin.

"Why thank you," Tonks said, "but you know, I don't really think it suits me. Want to see a _real_ trick?" she smiled playfully, closing her eyes and concentrating. She could tell by the stunned looks on their faces when she opened them again that she'd successfully turned her hair bright pink.

"Woah," said the twins simultaneously.

"Wicked," agreed the other boy.

"How'd you _do_ that?" the bushy brown-haired girl asked, at last intrigued with the goings-on.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she explained proudly. This received another round of oohing and ahhing from the startled teenagers.

"Oh enough ogling already," Molly interjected, clearly exasperated.

"Tonks, this is Ginny," she said, pointing to the youngest, redheaded girl. "And these are Fred and George," she continued, gesturing to the twins, who waved. "And here, this is Ron," she motioned to the third boy, "And _this_ is their friend, Hermione Granger," she concluded, nodding to the brown-haired girl. _Too many names!_ Tonks groaned inwardly, praying she'd be able to keep track.

Dinner was an unusually exciting affair that evening, what with so many new faces and new personalities at the table. The twins, Fred and George, were absolutely enthralling. Making jokes (and a little under the table spellwork, just for fun) right and left, they were eerie in their similarities and downright charming. Ron, their brother next in line, was cheerful and amusing as well, if at a more relaxed rate than the twins, and still a little awkward with himself, she noted. She was certain, however, that by the time he got to be the twins' age, he would be just as self-assured. His sister, Ginny, the youngest of the kids, was a complete fireball. Tonks marveled at how _anyone_ could steal something from her and get away with it – you could see the fierceness and cleverness behind her eyes. _It'll take quite a man to tame _that_ one someday_, she thought wryly. Hermione, the only non-Weasley of the teens, was sharp as a tack and ten times quicker to the point. Tonks was amazed by her brightness, even commenting to her at some point over dessert that she would make an _excellent_ Auror someday if she wanted – or an excellent anything for that matter. The girl had turned almost as pink as Tonks's hair, seeming very pleased.

After the dinner, the chattering group mulled about the kitchen, relaxing and lazing around contentedly. Tonks was just enjoying her first quiet moment (not that she minded being assaulted by question after question and constant requests for morphing) when a familiar, calming voice spoke into her ear.

"The twins seem quite taken with you," Remus commented, amused, coming to stand beside her. Tonks was startled, but pleased – she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Remus all day up until then, and had almost given up hope.

"Oh I don't know," she replied lightly. It would _seem_ that way, she thought, as they _had_ been talking seriously and exclusively to her for the past twenty minutes. "I think they're really just keen on my morphing abilities," she explained with a smile.

"And now what would give you that impression?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well, it might be because they asked if they could buy a lock of my hair for 10 galleons, for experimental purposes," she laughed at the shock on Remus's face.

"And you're going to _let_ them?" he asked, aghast.

"Well of course!" she said, "What's it to me? Easy money in my pocket I could definitely use. I told them they had a deal, as long as I could get discounts on their products. They told me about some fantastic stuff they're working on," she informed him, pleased at his round, astonished eyes. "Oh, and as long as they promise not to make anything, y'know, _living_ with it. I don't want _anything_ with my DNA walking around that I didn't help create," she added darkly.

Remus simply stared at her for a moment, searching her face as though trying to decide if it was all some elaborate joke. Then, apparently realizing it wasn't, he burst out in surprised, sincere laughter, startling a cat Tonks hadn't even noticed off a nearby chair. As he threw back his head to indulge in his laughter, Tonks felt that familiar, warm feeling creep from her middle section and tingle all the way to the tips of her ears and back to her toes and couldn't help but smile as well. She would worry about that feeling later.

* * *

Later, as it so happened, was the next morning before breakfast, in Buckbeak the hippogriff's room. She, Sirius, and Remus had been taking it in turns to feed the poor creature each morning and every evening, and it was her lucky day to wake up early for this purpose. She was sitting off in a corner, leaning her head back against a wall and trying very hard _not_ to fall back asleep when the door slowly creaked open, jolting her back to her senses. 

"Hello, Tonks-y, and how are you on this fine morning?" Sirius sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle snap.

"Wotcher, Sirius," she replied as he came to sit beside her. "What're you doing here? Did you forget? It's my turn to feed Buckbeak this morning," she reminded him, confused by his sudden appearance.

"Oh I know, cousin," he replied, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back comfortably. "That's why I came, actually. I wanted to have a little…heart-to-heart with you. We haven't spoken privately in so long…" He grinned at her mischievously, and Tonks felt with no small amount of dread that this conversation would come to no good end.

"Alright…" she agreed hesitantly.

"You see," he began, leaning towards her and gesturing with one hand, "I like to think of myself as…an _observer_." He paused, choosing his next words with care. "Having little better to do, I like watching the people and things _around_ me, taking in every minute detail, never interfering - "

"What are you talking about?" Tonks interrupted. "You interfere all the time! I mean, yesterday you - "

"Not finished," he cut her off pointedly. "Anyway, as I was saying…" he continued, regaining his train of thought. "You've been living in this house for a little over a week now, my dear, and I have noticed a few things here and there that have given me cause for…further thought and study." He glanced meaningfully at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius, did you have a _point_ in there somewhere?" she asked, exasperated.

"Ah, my point, sweet cousin," he said, "is simply that you and Moony have seemed awfully, ah, _cozy_ lately," he remarked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Come off it, _what_ are you _talking_ about?" she cried, sick of his silly game.

"Oh come, come, Tonks-y," he chided, "You _must _know what I mean. All your late night chitty chats by the fire, the flirting, the constant _smiling_…it's downright cute, that's what it is," he nodded. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Please, Sirius, go bother someone else with your early morning insanity, you're giving me a headache," she brushed him off, closing her eyes and waving a hand through the air as though swatting a pestering fly.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't tell me it's all in my head, missy, I know what I see," he argued.

She opened her eyes and stared at him pointedly, annoyance written all over her features. "Sirius," she said, "it's _all in your head_. Remus and I are nothing but friends – friends who have only known one another for a couple of weeks, to boot. And we don't flirt," she added indignantly. "You know there's nothing going on between us." Sirius smiled.

"Do I?" he asked. "More importantly," he added, "Do _you_?"

Tonks stared resolutely at her shoelaces, afraid of meeting his gaze. Though she didn't believe a word of the drivel Sirius was spouting this morning, she couldn't suppress the nagging reminder in her heart of that warm feeling she was granted whenever Remus was around.

"_Sirius_," she pleaded, "pick on somebody else, will you?" Rather than reacting kindly to her pleas, however, Sirius smiled devilishly.

"Alright then," he agreed brightly, "I'll just go…what'd you say? _Pick_ on _Moony_ then," he stood to leave, the glee apparent in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_," she threatened, standing as well to face him. "I've spent the past five years learning every curse, hex, and nasty spell in the book – and loads more that aren't," she warned him.

"Fine, fine!" he conceded, raising his hands in mock-innocence, in a way that seemed to say "_I'll just wait until you're not around._" He laughed at the scowl on her face. "Just know this," he continued, suddenly serious. "Love is a strange, powerful sort of bond, that can be formed in a great deal less amount of time that you'd expect. And you know, Moony is a king among men. I promise he would give himself to you _every_ night of the month, save one, that is…perhaps you two will have the _same _night, that would be convenient…" He drifted off, barely suppressing his laughter. Tonks glared at him for a moment, and then punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ouch!" he cried, startled at her attack, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"Stick it up your arse and leave it there, Sirius," she spat, stomping out of the room. It was her day off and she was _not _going to spend it being ridiculed by an ex-convict.

"Remus?" she called, once she had made it to the kitchen at last.

"Yes?" he replied mildly, poking his head out of the pantry.

"Ah…where is everyone else?" she asked, her sudden curiosity momentarily robbing her of her purpose.

"Upstairs, I think, starting the purge," he informed her. She cocked her head, looking at him quizzically. "They're cleaning," he explained.

"Oh," she smiled, understanding. "Right then, that's good. Let's get out of here," she demanded, motioning towards the door.

"What?" Remus said, slightly shocked, his eyes full of question.

"It's my day off, my only bloody day off the _whole_ week, and I am _not_ spending it pent up with Sirius when he's being a lunatic. Nor do I want to spend the day in mortal peril of mutant dust bunnies and priceless china I would definitely break, so cleaning's out too. But I _also_ don't want to spend the day alone, so please, will you come with me? Get out of here?" She let her eyes place the final touch to her pleading, morphing them ever so slightly larger to obtain the _perfect_ puppy-dog persona. He looked slightly taken aback, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it, then opening it again.

"Well…alright, yes, getting out of the house for once _would_ be nice. Sure," he agreed, smiling, coming out of the pantry to meet her and handing her an apple. "Can't forget about breakfast though," he added with a wink.

"_Thank you_," she sighed gratefully, relieved. Though she hadn't mentioned it, she also hadn't wanted to leave Remus alone while Sirius was on the prowl either. She shuddered at the thought of Sirius trying to tease Remus about _her_.

* * *

"So what was it like to be a professor at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked Remus conversationally as they meandered down the city streets of London, window-shopping and winding this way and that as they took in the fresh air. It was quickly turning into the best day off she'd had in a very long time, she thought, despite the cloudy skies above and the stuffy, balmy humidity. She was immensely glad Remus had agreed to come along with her. _Even if it is a bit counter-productive to my case against Sirius,_ she thought wryly. She would worry about that later – yes, later for sure. 

"A lot more fun than it really had any right to be," he replied with a smile. "The best year I've had in a very, very long time. Probably since I was at school myself," he added, a little shocked at his own realization. "Talk about pathetic…"

"You're _not_ pathetic," she sighed, contradicting him. "Just unfortunately down or your luck," she smiled, patting his arm. "But now of course I'm with you, so that is all going to change!" she promised - right before losing her balance and tripping on a bit of uneven pavement. Her heart jolted as Remus caught her, holding her firmly until she righted herself. "Or well, perhaps not," she added, giggling. "Thanks."

He smiled as well. "Don't worry about it, it's probably my bad-luck influence anyway…" he teased.

"Oh shush, shush," she commanded, "If anything, you're the only reason I haven't broken my neck by now," she reminded him.

"Good point," he agreed, laughing at her clumsiness. "But yes," he continued. "I loved teaching. I grew very fond of the kids as well…I was sorry to leave them." He sighed, momentarily lost in his memories. "But! Easy come easy go, right? At least I've been better off than Sirius," he shrugged, smiling weakly.

"It's hard not to be," she said wryly. "Really makes you feel better about yourself," she added sarcastically. He nodded sagely in agreement.

"But now, on the upside, I _do _have the company of a delightful pink-haired witch," he pointed out brightly. "So it's probably best not to dwell on darker times." They walked in silence for a moment, Tonks glowing inwardly at his slight compliment. "Oh here!" he cried, stopping suddenly in front of a dusty window. "Here we are…"

"We were going somewhere?" Tonks asked, shocked. He laughed at her expression.

"Ah yes, I wanted to visit. This used to be my store," he explained, a pained look in his eyes, and she pressed her forehead against the glass to look inside. Beyond the dust, she could see row upon row of neat bookcases, as well as stacks of books on every available space on the floor, leaving only barely enough room for walking. It looked distinctly Remus-ish and wonderful.

"Remus! It could envy Flourish and Blotts! What happened?" she asked, astounded that he would ever let something so obviously dear to him go.

"I doubt that it could compete with Flourish and Blotts seeing as the main stock is muggle text," he replied dryly. "Although it did have an excellent collection of wizard books as well. I had to sell it several years ago…mostly because of recent anti-werewolf legislation, making it illegal for a werewolf to own a store…even selling muggle goods, which used to be allowed. I also really needed the money though," he added sadly. "It's a shame," he continued, "since the current owner seems unlikely to ever open it again. Perhaps one day I'll come back and ah…borrow a few of my favorites," he suggested, a devilish grin to rival Sirius's inching onto his face. They stood in thoughtful silence for a moment until the sound of a tinkling bell shook them back to reality.

"Ice cream," Tonks realized with a smile, turning to see an outdoor vendor wheeling his wares. "I _love_ ice cream," she added dreamily, thinking about the creamy, sweet stuff. "You know, I always say ice cream is the best thing to make a bad day bearable and a good day _fantastic_," she told him, her small smile still playing about her lips.

"Would you like some?" he offered, gesturing to the cart.

"Oh, no thanks," she replied, "I don't have any money on me…kind of forgot in the rush to get out…" She blushed at her own carelessness.

"It's no problem, I have some," he suggested, moving towards the ice cream.

"No, no, you shouldn't waste your money on _me_," she argued, following him.

"Tonks, I can afford a little _ice cream_ now and then," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. "And besides, it's a pleasure to buy ice cream for such a lovely witch," he added with his warm smile, leaving her rooted to the spot in surprise. He…thought she was…lovely? _Or it was a ploy to catch me off guard_, reasoned the logical part of her brain as she hurried to catch him up. But she was too late – Remus had already handed over a little muggle currency by the time she got there, and the vendor was scooping out vanilla ice cream onto a cone.

"What flavor would you like?" Remus asked her triumphantly, still smiling his warm, gentle smile.

"Ah, strawberry," she said, upset and yet pleased that he'd won this argument.

"An extra scoop for the happy couple," the vendor said, grinning, giving them each an extra scoop.

"Oh we're - " _not a couple_, Tonks started to say, but Remus cut her off with a wink and a smile. She accepted her ice cream with enthusiasm and they were on their way once more.

"If I have learned anything in this life," Remus said thoughtfully, pondering his ice cream, "It is that you should never turn down free food. Ever," he insisted, laughing as a bit dripped down his shirt.

"Now who's the clumsy one, hmm?" Tonks laughed as well, helping him wipe up the mess with a spare napkin.

They spent most of the afternoon that way, laughing and joking and wandering idly, going in and out of shops and enjoying the day. Tonks couldn't help wondering though, as Remus related to her an interesting story about a wizard he'd once known who had an odd passion for earmuffs, the last time a man had bought her ice cream…or well, _anything_ for that matter And also the last time a man who had bought her something had just wanted to have a pleasant conversation with her. Or had used the word lovely.

It was these lazy thoughts that hovered at the back of her mind that day, and the only conclusion she could come to when they finally arrived home again at Grimmauld Place for dinner that night was that Remus Lupin was unlike any man she'd ever met.

"Here Remus," Molly beckoned to him as everyone was sitting down to eat, "Why don't you sit next to Tonks, over here?" she suggested, pulling out the chair next to Tonks. _Dear Merlin_, she groaned, _please, please help me_.

Although somehow, she didn't think he heard.

* * *

**Author's Note (Take Two): **Ah, another chapter, complete! (Eek, and they keep getting longer! Is that normal?) I'm not sure I liked this one as much as the others but I felt obligated to put something up - sorry it took a little longer than usual, I've been busy with last minute summer things (like homework, sadly). Anyway, kudos and congratulations to everyone who noticed that a killing curse can't be blocked back in Chapter Three - Snape did too :D Now...the question is, do you think I planted that intentionally or that I'm just exceptionally clever at covering my tracks? Hahahaha! You decide. Either way, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed - without your encouragement, I don't think I could have muddled through this chapter. Your thoughtful words are really the best inspiration, so if you want a quick update, you know what to do... Comments and criticism are deeply appreciated, as always :D

Until next time! - Tavyn


End file.
